Keshi surdoi
by rin kag02
Summary: Cuando Rin tenia 4 años presencio como sus padres licantropos eran asesinados por unos vampiros. Doce años despues, es secuestrada uno de los asesinos de sus padres. Y como si la cosa no pudiera ir a peor, se habia enamorado de él.
1. Prologo

**Kenshi Surdoi **

_**Hola a todos, soy Rin kag02 y vengo con esta nueva historia llamada Kenshi Surdoi, que en japonés significa Colmillo Afilado, cuando lo leáis, sabréis el por que del titulo. Siento no subir nada en ¿Por qué tenias que ser tu? Pero es que no se me ocurre como seguir espero poder terminarla.¬¬ En fin, espero que os guste, dejad vuestros reviews. Feliz 2012 =^.^=**_

_**Vocaloid no me pertenece :·3**_

**-Prologo-**

Era una noche y fría en la capital de Japón. A las afueras de la ciudad había una pequeña casa. Estaba dividida en dos partes, en la superior, las habitaciones y el cuarto de baños, y en la inferior el salón, la cocina y un aseo.

En una de las habitaciones, una rubia de cuatro años y medio, dormía plácidamente en su amplia cama. Era una habitación amplia con un escritorio y una silla de estudio; situadas a una esquina de esta. La mesa estaba repleta de juguetes y peluches, al igual que la cama de la pequeña. La puerta estaba situada al fondo de esta. La cama, en la esquina contraria al escritorio. Era una cama enorme, en ella podrían dormir cómodamente cuatro personas sin tocarse en toda la noche.

La rubia dormía con un camisón blanco de tirantes, no mas largo de la rodilla, tenía unos volantes en la parte superior y unos lacitos en la inferior.

Estaba durmiendo plácidamente hasta que, un estruendo en la parte inferior de la casa la despertó. Era el sonido de cristales rotos, madera partiéndose y fuertes pisadas. Acto seguido, una mujer morena de ojos castaños apareció por el umbral de la puerta. Tenía aspecto desaliñado, probablemente por el hecho de que acababa de despertarse. Sin duda alguna era la madre de la pequeña.

-¿Rin?...-la llamo alarmada- Rin tienes que irte de aquí.-

-¿Mama?... ¿Qué ocurre?... ¿Y papa?- pregunto la rubia confusa.

Su madre, ignorando sus preguntas la copio en sus brazos y salio galopando de la habitación como alma que se lleva el diablo. Corrió escaleras abajo, las cuales conectaban ambas partes de la casa. A mitad de trayecto, freno en seco. La niña que respondía al nombre de Rin, se encontraba de espaldas, por lo que no podía ver lo que pasaba en frente de ella, pero al notar que su madre había frenado, se atrevió a girarse.

-¿Mama? ¿Qué…?- pregunto a la vez que se volteaba, cuando giro completamente, pudo ver el por que del estado de shock de su madre. Lo que vio a continuación, crearía una herida en su corazón que no se curaría con facilidad.

Sangre, sangre por todos lados; pared, suelo, techo, muebles…En el suelo, inmóvil se encontraba el padre de Rin. Otro hombre y una mujer estaban a ambos lados de la victima. Ambos tenían alrededor de 35 años, pelo rubio. Estaba oscuro, por lo que no pudo distinguir el color de sus ojos. También tenían manchas de sangre por todo su cuerpo, pero sobretodo por la boca. Un trueno ilumino la habitación, entonces la rubia, pero apreciar más detalles. Sus brillantes ojos tenían un color carmesí realmente intimidantes, y un par de colmillos blanquecinos se asomaban por el borde de su boca. Al instante supo de qué se trataban, _**vampiros**_. Al darse de ese ''detalle'' lanzo un grito ahogado, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por ambos individuos, quienes de giraron para de que se trataba. Al verla su rostro pasó de tener un aspecto sombrío a uno de sorpresa y esperanza. ¿Quién sabe por qué?

-Rin- Hablo la vampiresa al mirarla. Su voz era suave y transmitía calidez a la vez que dolor. Su madre, hasta entonces en estado de shock, reacciono al escuchar el nombre de su hija. Apretó a l a pequeña más contra su pecho y gruño a los individuos como si de un perro se tratase.

-No os atreváis a acercaros a ella- le amenazo con una mirada fulminante. Ninguno de los dos le presto atención y siguieron acercando se a ellas. ¡No os acerquéis!- rugió con todas sus fuerzas.

En un acto rápido pasó a la niña en el suelo y se abalanzó contra la pareja de vampiros, en pleno salto, se transformo en un enorme lobo dorado. Tenía nos grandes ojos marrones y dos afilados colmillos capaz de desgarrar cualquier cosa.

Ahora era Rin quien estaba en estado de shock. Acababa de ver a su padre asesinado por unos vampiros… ¿y ahora resultaba que su madre era una mujer lobo? ¿Qué era eso? ¿La saga crepúsculo?

Mientras observaba como su madre batallaba por su protección, la pequeña no pudo evitar sentir miedo, intento huir, pero era inútil, estaba totalmente estupefacta, apenas podía respirar, aun no podía creerse lo que estaba ocurriendo.

La batalla entre la licántropo y los vampiros continuaba, parecía que la madre estaba débil, puesto que su marido había fallecido. Aun así no iba a permitir que se llevasen a Rin.

Como si las cosas no fuesen suficientemente difíciles, varios vampiros más surgieron de entre las sombras y rodearon a la loba. Eran cinco más, tres chicos y dos chicas. Uno de los chicos era rubio de ojos azulados, aparentaba tener alrededor de 16 años, su cabello estaba recogido en una pequeña coleta, otro de los tres, tenía tanto el pelo, como los ojos azules, parecía ser un par de años mayor que el rubio. El último, tendría la misma edad que el azulado. Su pelo morado, estaba suelto a excepción de una pequeña goma al final de este. Sus ojos eran aguamarina. Por otro lado, ambas chicas parecían tener la misma edad, unos 16. La primera tenía una larga melena aguamarina recogida en dos grandes coletas a cada lado de su cabeza. La otra tenía el pelo corto, color café. A pesar de que seguía oscuro, Rin pudo ver a la perfección todos sus rostros, cosa no olvidaría en su vida.

En cuestión de segundos, la rodearon, dejándola sin escapatoria alguna. La mujer, al verse rodeada, supo que no había nada que hacer, estaba en total desventaja, si intentaba luchar la matarían y si no luchaba, también. Estaba acabada de todas las maneras posibles. Volvió a su forma humana para reconocer su derrota y enfrentar se a su ''castigo''. Los vampiros sacaron sus colmillos, preparados para atacar.

-Antes de que empecéis…-intervino viendo lo que se le venía encima.-…quiero despedirme de mi hija…-

-No es tu hija- repuso la vampiresa rubia, la cual había matado al padre de Rin minutos antes, junto a su compañero.

-La he criado durante cuatro años, ceo que tengo derecho a llamarla _mi hija_- rebatió la licántropo.

La vampiresa y ella se entablaron en una discusión épica sobre la pobre niña, la cual en esos momentos, intentaba analizar todo lo ocurrido. El resto de vampiros veían expectantes la lucha de palabras. Tras veinte largos minutos de discusión, uno de los vampiros intervino, para ser concretos, el peli-azul; concediéndole permiso para dedicarle unas últimas palabras a su hija.

A paso rápido y decidido, se dirigió hacia su hija, la cual aun estaba inmóvil mirando a algún punto indefinidido de la habitación. Cuando su madre llego a su lado, la abrazo como su no hubiese mañana, cosa que ella sabia perfectamente que no iba a tener.

-Rin- intento sonar lo más serena posible, pero su voz se quebró.-S-siento mucho todo esto, espero que algún día puedas perdonarme- la mujer no pudo soportarlo más y rompió en llanto.

-¿Mama? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué te disculpas?- pregunto la pequeña rubia. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, la mujer saco algo de su bolsillo; era una cadena de plata, de ella colgaba un colgante en forma de lobo, se la puso a su hija alrededor de su cuello.- Quiero que tengas esto, te ayudara a escapar- continuo en un susurro casi inaudible, aun mantenía la cadena sujeta entre sus manos, como si temiera que al soltarla se evaporase.- Te llevara a un lugar, cuando llegues, pregunta por Kiyoteru Honne, enséñale este colgante y el te ayudará.- hizo una pausa y la miró a los ojos- Pase lo que pase, quiero que olvides todo lo que has visto aquí y que lleves una vida totalmente normal y feliz y recuerda que tu padre y yo te quisimos, te queremos y te querremos pase lo que pase.- puso sus labios en su frente, una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de la rubia.

Lo último que vio Rin de esa habitación fue como su madre soltaba la cadena, tenia varias lagrimas en sus ojos, pero a pesar de eso, sonreía con nostalgia y tristeza. Pudo ver como varios vampiros se acercaban rápidamente a ella, con un gesto alarmado.

Acto seguido estaba en medio de un oscuro y siniestro bosque. No podía ver mucho, puesto que aún era de noche. Estaba sola, asustada y tenia frío, su expresión era de una asustada y horrorizada por los recientes acontecimientos. Tenia el colgante fuertemente sujeto entre sus manos.

-Ma-mama- tartamudeo a punto de derrumbarse. Algo la detuvo, una enorme sobra asomo de entre los arbustos, detrás de esta había otras cinco figuras. Un rayo cruzo el bosque, dejando al descubierto las enormes figuras, eran lobos, pero no lobos cualesquiera, eran enormes. Sin duda eran licántropos, al igual que la madre de la rubia. Los ''animales'' rodearon a la rubia a paso lento, lo cual intimido más a la pequeña.

Rin no había estado tan aterrada en su vida. Entonces recordó las palabras de su madre:

- _Este colgante te llevara a un lugar, cuando llegues, pregunta por __Kiyoteru Honne, enséñale este colgante y el te ayudará.-_

-¿K-Kiyoteru... Honne?- pregunto dudosa. Los hombres lobo se miraron entre si dudosos. Tas varios minutos de miradas inquietantes, uno de ellos dio un paso al frente. Tenía un pelaje plateado y ojos ambarinos. Una voz grave perteneciente a un hombre resonó en la cabeza de Rin.

-_''Quien eres y que haces en nuestro territorio''_- dijo. Aquella voz pertenecía al lobo plateada; aquel debía de ser Kiyoteru.

-Y-yo..- titubeo indecisa.-_ …Enséñale este colgante y el te ayudará- _la voz de su madre hizo presente en su cabeza. Lentamente fue retirando la cadena de su cuello. Los lobos la miraban curiosos, pero alarmados por lo que podría pasar. Cuando terminó de quitárselo, se lo extendió al licántropo plateado. Este lo miro confuso; al darse cuanta de lo que era miro alarmado a sus amigos. Antes de que la rubia pudiera ni siquiera donde estaba, cuatro de los cinco hombres lobos desaparecieron por la espesura del bosque. El lobo restante se quedo donde estaba, era plateado al igual Kiyoteru, solo que sus ojos eran color escarlata. La miro curioso y poco a poco se fue acercando a ella, la rubia al notar esto retrocedió nos pasos.

-''_Tranquila''_- retumbo una voz de aquel licántropo en su cabeza, al contrario que la de Kiyoteru; esta esa más suave y tranquila. Parecía ser de alguien joven.-''_No te haré daño.'' _Continuo. Este siguió acercándose, pero esta vez, la niña no se movió. Cuando estuvieron frente con hocico, posó su cabeza en el hombro de esta, como si quisiera abrazarla. Rin, al sentir este contacto no se asusto, al contrario, le correspondió el abrazo. No sabia por que, pero cerca del lobo plateado se sentía segura y protegida. ''_Ya estas a salvo''-_ fue lo ultimo que escucho antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo. Estaba agotada y sin fuerzas, había sido una noche demasiado agotadora y llena de emociones para una niña de tan solo cuatro años. Desde esa noche, la vida de la rubia cambiaría por completo, pero eso no lo descubriría pasados varios años.

_Continuara…_

_**Hola de nuevo; ¿os ha gustado? Espero que si. Antes de nada quería aclarar varias cosas. El lobo plateado es Dell, quería dejarlo claro y **__Kiyoteru es su padre. El vampiro rubio es Len como podréis suponer, el peli-azul es Kaito, la peli-verde es Miku, la del pelo corto color café es Meiko, e l peli morado es Gakupo y por ultimo la rubia con la enorme coleta ladeada es Neru; solo por si no había quedado claro. Los padres de Rin y Kiyoteru son invención mía. =3_

_En el siguiente capitulo intervendrá más Len (puesto que en este casi no sale ¬¬) pero aun así espero que os haya gustado. Dejad vuestros reviews, eso me da fuerza y motivación para seguir escribiendo os quiere._

_Rin kag02_


	2. Chapter 1: El secuestro

**Kenshi Surdoi **

_**Hello everyone. Aquí estoy con el primer capitulo de Kenshi Surdoi (puesto que el otro era un prologo) que conste que me ha costado mucho decidir como continuar la historia, porque tenia un montón de ideas en la cabeza, pero al final he decidido seguirla así. ^^ Espero que sea de su agrado. Gracias a **__**XxMeeluUxX**_**, a **_**Hika-chan, a dempa**_ _**sama, a Mariegomez, a Franka27xD, a YuzukiToriOnee-san y a karlitapancha**_ _** por vuestros reviews. Me han dado ánimos para continuar XD. Aquí esta el fanfics. Disfrutad.**_

_**Un beso **_

_**Rin kag02**_

**-Capitulo 1: El secuestro-**

**Rin POV**

Doce años habían pasado desde aquel suceso. **Kiyoteru**** me ayudó a escapar de ese lugar mientras yo estaba dormida. Hoy en día vivo en un pequeño apartamento en el centro de Tokio. Estudio en el instituto Vocaloid y trabajo a tiempo parcial en un Maid café. No gano una fortuna, pero lo suficiente para comer y de vez en cuando permitirme algún lujo.**

**Respecto a lo ocurrido aquella noche, lo único que me explicaron los licántropos, fue que Japón se dividía en tres ''especies'' humanos, licántropos y vampiros. Mis padres al igual que**** Kiyoteru, eran hombres lobo. Yo soy una humana a la que mis padres biológicos abandonaron. Yuma y Taku; mis padres adoptivos, me encontraron y me acogieron en su caso. Los vampiros y los licántropos son enemigos naturales, por lo que ese grupo de vampiros debieron que mis padres eran vulnerables estando solos en esa casa. Desde ese día los licántropos me han enseñado auto-defensa contra vampiros, por si acaso me cruzaba con alguno, poder matarlo o por lo menos escapar viva de el. **

**Aquel que me dio mi madre, es un amuleto que permite tele transportarte a cualquier lugar que desees, solo tienes que pensar en ello y te llevará a donde quieras. Mi madre aquella noche pensó en el lugar donde estarían sus amigos licántropos, gracias a el aun sigo viva. **

**Los hombres lobo han sido muy amables con migo, sobretodo el hijo menor de **** Kiyoteru; Dell Honne. Desde aquella noche hemos sido muy buenos amigos. El siempre me apoyaba en todo lo podía. Tiene una hermana mayor, Haku Honne, son polos opuestos, creo que con eso lo digo todo.**

También conocí a Gumi, Gumo (quienes a pesar de su gran parecido, no son hermanos, si no pareja), los hermanos Kasane; Ted y Teto, Lily y León (no solo son pareja, sino que además están prometidos.) Todos ellos son licántropos, a pesar de que soy la única humana de todo el mundo que lo sabe. Me siento afortunada.

Ahora mismo estoy en mi casa tirada sobre la cama (puesto que es domingo no tengo que ir l instituto ni trabajar) mientras escucho música a la vez que canto. Estoy realmente aburrida. De pronto el mi móvil empieza vibrar en el bolsillo de mi sudadera. Miro el identificador de llamadas en la tapa. Es Dell. Sin pensármelo dos veces pongo el móvil en mi oreja y contesto.

-¿Dell?- pregunto para estar seguirá de que es él quien llama.

-¿Rin?-grito, casi me deja sorda- ¿Eres tu?- pregunto impaciente, parecía que no estaba para bromas.

-Claro que soy yo ¿Quién si no?- comente confusa, nunca había visto a Dell tan alarmado.

-¿Dónde estas?- paría que en cualquier momento fuese a darle un infarto.

-En mi casa, donde sino- ahora era yo quien esta confusa. Un suspiro se escucho al otro lado del teléfono.

-Esta bien… no te muevas de ahí- Antes de que pudiera decir nada más colgó el auricular.

-Muy bien Dell- dije para mis adentros- Has conseguido asustarme.

Me dispuse a volver a _no hacer nada _encima de la cama, cuando un grito proveniente de la calle llamo mi atención. Era agudo por lo que debía pertenecer a una mujer. Sin dudarlo cogí mi móvil y un par de cosas anti-vampiros (por si acaso) a salí ni lenta ni perezosamente de mi apartamento. De un salto salte todas las escaleras, suerte que estaba en un primero. Al salir a la calle me dirigí hacia donde había resonado el grito, crucé la calle y me metí por un callejón oscuro. Tenía el presentimiento de que nada bueno saldría de todo esto.

-¿Hola?- pregunte a la nada- ¿Hay alguien hay?- me adentre más en el callejón. A pesar de que solo son las cuatro de las tarde, estaba realmente oscuro. Cuando estaba apunto de llegar al final, pude vislumbrar una sombra a lo lejos. Mientras me acercaba lentamente, me pude dar cuanta de que aquella sombra era en realidad un hombre. Poco a poco mis ojos se fueron acostumbrando a la oscuridad y pude ver con más claridad a aquel individuo. Era un chico de aproximadamente mi misma edad; es decir 16. Su pelo era rubio y estaba recogido en una pequeña coleta en lo alto se su cabeza. Estaba de espaldas a mí por lo que no pude ver totalmente su rostro. Miré a ambos lados en busca de la mujer que anteriormente había gritado, pero allí no había nadie más que el rubio y yo. Un poco confusa decidí preguntarle a aquel chico.

-Esto…- comencé a decir, lo que produjo que el rubio se girase a verme. Hay fue cuando pude con claridad su rostro. Varios mechones rubios caían sobre sus ojos azules celestes, muy parecidos a los mismos, pero aun así diferentes. Tenía una expresión de sorpresa, supongo que por el hecho de verme allí. Su cara se me hacia muy familiar.

Entonces fue cunado se dio cuento de todo; de donde había a aquel rubio anteriormente. Aquella sombría noche, donde toda la posible felicidad que podría haber tenido fue extinguida por un grupo de vampiros, y el era uno de ellos. Uno de los asesinos de sus padres, un vampiro. Cualquier persona en mi lugar hubiera escapado de allí pero yo no, no estaba asustada en absoluto. Si algo había aprendido en estos últimos doce años había sido como defenderme de un vampiro, y ahora iba a poner en practica todo lo aprendido.

-¿Quién eres?- me pregunto el vampiro. No le respondí, estaba demasiado concentrada en pensar como atacarle y devanarle el cuello de un solo golpe. El rubio comenzó a acercarse a mi.- No sabes que es peligroso que una señorita este sola en un lugar oscuro como este. Alguien podría hacerte daño.- Una sonrisa malévola se hizo presente en su cara. Yo no lo pude aguantar más y le respondí de la manera mas ruda y fría posible.

-Aquí el único que pudría hacerme daño eres tú.- el chico pareció realmente sorprendido, pero aun así siguió acercándose - No te me acerques.-

-¿Por qué? No muerdo- ahora era yo la sorprendida.

-Je…- reí lo mas falsamente que pude-Tiene gracia que un vampiro eso.- el chico (si es que se le puede llamar chico) se detuvo en seco al escuchar lo que acababa de decir. Estaba más sorprendido que antes, si eso era posible.

Se paro en seco y me miró de arriba abajo con cara de susto. ¡Lo conseguí! ¡Conseguí que no se me acercase! Me merezco una medalla.

-¿C-com.…?- intento decir, pero le interrumpí.

-No se como de estúpidas hayan sido tus ''presas'' pero te puedo asegurar dos cosas; una no soy ninguna ignorante y dos yo no soy tu ''presa''.- Sin que se diera cuenta, saqué del bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón una daga, pequeña, pero suficiente para poder escapar de él si conseguía clavársela. Aproveche que estaba en estado de shock para lanzarle la daga como si de un dardo se tratase, para mi mala suerte, reacciono y lo esquivo a tiempo.

Estaba dispuesta a lánzale otro, pero cuando esta a punto de soltar el cuchillo, desapareció. No sabía que los vampiros se evaporasen. Mire en todas direcciones, pero no encontré nada, solo un gato resiguiendo a un ratón. Suspire aliviada. Se había ido, o eso crea, cuando me disponía a dar medía e irme del lugar, sentí como era empujada y acorralada contra la pared de uno de los edificio que había en aquel callejón. Cerré mis ojos al sentir el imanto de la pared. Note un pinchazo agudo en mi cabeza, noté como un líquido caliente recorría mi cabeza hasta mi cuello. ¿Tan fuerte me había golpeado que me había abierto la cabeza? Abrí lentamente y pesadamente los ojos, para encontrarme con el rostro del ser que ahora mismo, odiaba can toda mi alma. Intenté soltarme, pero las fuerzas empezaron a abandonarme. Ese golpe me había a afectado realmente. Estaba comenzando a sentir nauseas y los mareos se hicieron presentes, mi vista comenzó a nublarse, hasta que finalmente, no lo soporté más y me desmaye. Antes de perder el conocimiento totalmente, pude escuchar como una voz me llamaba a los lejos. Yo conocía aquella voz era…

**Dell POV**

En el clan corría el rumor de que los chupasangres habían vuelto a la ciudad. Si eso era cierto solo podía significar una cosa, Rin estaba en peligro. Tan pronto como me entré de ese rumor telefoneé a mi amiga. Solo para asegurarme de que estaba bien. El teléfono sonó _una, dos, tres veces…_ puede que este lejos del teléfono_, cuatro cinco_… a lo mejor no lo escucha_, seis, siete_, muy bien me está empezando a preocupar, _ocho, nueve,_ OK esto no es normal, ahora mismo me voy para allí. Cuando estaba apunto de colgar una voz al otro lado del teléfono me lo impide.

-¿Dell?- pregunto aquella voz que yo me conocía tan bien.

-¿Rin?-grito con todas mis fuerzas- ¿Eres tu?- solo para asegurarme.

-Claro que soy yo ¿Quién si no?- Era realmente obvio, pero así me sentí más tranquilo.

-¿Dónde estas?- Pregunta realmente tonta por mi parte, si la estaba llamando a su casa ¿Dónde demonio iba a estar?

-En mi casa, donde sino- suspiré aliviado. Al asegurarme de que Rin estaba a salvo, es como si me hubiera quitado un peso de encima. Pero aun así no me sentía del todo tranquilo por lo que decidí ir a comprobarlo con mis propios ojos.

-Esta bien… no te muevas de ahí- Antes de que pudiera decir nada colgué el auricular del teléfono y salí de mi casa para dirigirme apartamento de la rubia. Saqué mi moto del garaje y salí hacia mi destino a toda velocidad. Si era verdad que los vampiros habían vuelto a la ciudad, no quería arriesgarme.

Tras veinte interminables minutos de conducción temeraria, llegue a casa de Rin. Subí las escaleras a toda prisa y toque el timbre. Esperé a que me abriese, pero no sucedió nada. Volví a picar, esta vez con más fuerza, nada. Está vez me decidí por tocar con mi puño.

-Rin, ¿estas hay? Soy Dell.- dije a la vez que golpeaba la puerta. Pero nadie contesto.-Rin, si esto es una broma, no tiene ninguna gracia.- silencio absoluto.

-Si busca a la señorita Kamisaka, salio corriendo escaleras abajo, hace más o menos quince minutos.- dijo una voz a mis espaldas, era el señor Makiguchi, el vecino de Rin.

-¿Sabe a donde fue?- le pregunte al anciano.

-No, no me dio tiempo a preguntarle, salio disparada hacía la calle.-

-Gracias de todos modos.- me despedí y salí como una bala del edificio. En estos casos es muy útil ser un licántropo, ya que tienes el olfato tan desarrollado como un perro. Disimiladamente empecé a olfatear, costo trabajo ya que había cientos de olores en esa calle, pero logré detectar el de Rin, se dirigía hacia un callejón. Esta chica, ¿Es que no sabe que no hay que meterse en callejones oscuros? Al llegar al callejón, casi me da un infarto. Rin estaba sobre la pared de un edificio, siendo agarrada por las muñecas por nada más y nada menos que Len Kagamine. Uno de los siete vampiros, que mataron a Yuma y Taku, los padres de Rin. Según había informado, ero uno de los más peligrosos. Era muy rápido y fuerte y el veneno en sus colmillos podía transformarte en uno de ellos en menos de una hora. Tenía que tener cuidado. Entonces me fije en Rin. Estaba chorreando sangre por toda su cabeza. Al verla en ese estado perdí el control, ¡Ese monstruo la había herido y no se lo iba a perdonar! Estaba muerto.

-¡RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!- grite con todas fuerzas mientras saltaba contra el individuo. En pleno salto me convertí en lobo. Cuando estaba a punto de caer sobre el y partirle el cuello. Me sonrío como si le hubiese contado un chiste. Eso solo consiguió enfadarme más, en el momento en el que mis zarpas estaban a un centímetro de su cara, desapareció dejándome con las ganas de matarlo. Y mis ganas aumentaron al descubrir, que se había llevado a Rin.

**Espero que os haya gustado, no olvidéis dejar vuestros reviews. =^.^= Gracias por leer mis fanfics.**

**Feliz 2012 **

**Rin kag02**


	3. Chapter 2:¿Qué soy quien?

Hola a todos, sé que me querréis matar por tardar tanto, en verdad lo siento, lo que ocurre es que antes de pasar un fanfic al ordenador, lo hago en papel, y este capitulo me ocupo 26 folios, y claro, me daba una pereza increíble pasarlo, por eso no lo subí antes, además de que estoy trabajando en otros fics.

Por otro lado, el fic de por que tenias que ser tú, no se si lo terminare, la verdad es que no tengo NI IDEA de como continuarlo, pero me gustaría que si os gusta el fic, me lo dijerais en un review y lo intentaré terminar. Por ultimo quería dedicar este capitulo a mi prima Shinita, sin tu motivación, no creo que lo hubiera terminado ni empezado. Y sin mas dilación, aquí esta el capitulo 3 señoras y señores. =/^W^/=

**CAPITULO 2: ¡¿Qué soy quien?**

**Rin POV**

Me desperté a causa de un dolor agudo en mi cabeza. Lenta y perezosamente abrí mis ojos, me encontré con un techo blanco a una altura de tres metros. Lentamente me incorpore y me senté al borde de la cama en la que me encontraba. Estaba situada en un lugar totalmente desconocido para mí, a pesar de ello pude apreciar que estaba en una especia de enfermería, puesto que estaba sentada en una camilla, apestaba a alcohol y medicinas y estaba rodeada por toda clase de extraños utensilios médicos. Mi cabeza estaba cubierta con una venda blanquecina, al igual que mi muñeca y mi tobillo. Lo mas extraño de todo esto es que no recortaba nada del día anterior, ni de como había terminado allí. Lo último que recordaba era que estaba tirada encima de mi cama y Dell me llamo para decirme que no saliera de casa y entonces….

Las imágenes de la noche anterior pasaron por mi cabeza como si se tratase de una película en 3D. Recordé como salí de mi casa por que escuche como alguien gritaba, como me encontré en un callejón sin salida, como una vampiro rubio, el cual lo reconocí como uno de los asesinos de mis padres, como empezamos a pelear y de como casi me mata. Por ultimo recordé el grito desesperado de Dell a lo lejos y luego, nada, todo negro.

El sonido de una puerta abriéndose me saco de mis pensamientos, levante mis cabeza para encontrarme con una chica de aproximadamente 20 años. Su pelo era largo, a la altura de la cadera y rosa. Sus ojos azules marino me miraban con curiosidad, una enorme sonrisa iluminaba su cara.

-Estas despierta- afirmó con alegría y una pizca de diversión.- Me llamo Luka Megurine- su sonrisa se alargó aun más- ¿Cuál es el tuyo?- dude unos minutos, no sabia si fiarme o no. Tenía tres teorías:

*La primera, la pelirosa podía ser un licántropo y me podía encontrar en una de sus guaridas, esta teoría supondría que tras ese pequeño desmayo, Dell hubiera vencido al vampiro, y me hubiera traído aquí.

*La segunda, esa extraña chica, bien podía una enfermera humana y me podía encontrar en un hospital y tras ese pequeño desmayo, ambos chicos podrían haberse ido y alguien podría haberme encontrada tirada en el suelo. Si esta teoría era cierta, iba a matar a Dell por haberme dejado hay tirada.

*La tercera y ultima teoría, y la que menos me gustaba era que esa chica llamada Luka, era una vampiresa, el chico rubio me había secuestraba y me encontraba en su guarida.

Por miedo a que la tercera teoría fuera la acertada decidí no decir mi nombre autentico.

-Gumi Megpoid- no se por qué dije el nombre de mi amiga, pero fue lo primero que se me ocurrió en ese momento. La chica rió levemente, tratando de ocultar su risa tras su puño. Tras unas breves carcajadas, me miro y elevo una ceja.

-¿Enserio? ¿Eso es todo lo que se te ocurre?- Porras me han pillado. Hice una mueca de fastidio al verme descubierta.

-Luka- una tercera voz se incorporo a la conversación. La susodicha se giro levemente para comprobar quien la llamaba, dejando a mi también ver el propietario de esa voz. Casi grito de horror al ver de quien se trataba. Si no fuera por que mi cuerpo aun se resentía por los golpes del día anterior hubiera echado a correr. Mi tercera teoría fue confirmada. El poseedor de esa voz, resulto ser el rubio, ojiazul que el día anterior casi me mata a golpes. Estupendo. Estoy en una guarida vampírica y voy a ser el pinchito de medio día.-Puedes dejarnos a solas.- Dijo con voz, con un tono un tanto frío y distante. Inmediatamente, la chica obedeció y se retiró del lugar sin decir palabra. Ambos nos quedamos donde estábamos por un buen rato, yo sentada en la camilla y la entrada de la puerta, apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

Podía sentir su vista sobre mí, a pesar de que yo tenía la vista fija en el suelo. Tras unos largos, larguísimos minutos de rotundo silencio, note como el se acercaba lentamente a mi. Yo por mi parte preferí no levantar la vista.

-¿Rin?- me llamo con una calida voz, lo cual hizo que me recorriera un escalofrío por todo mi cuerpo. Su voz no era como antes, cuando se dirigió a la pelirosa, esta vez era suave y entercip… espera, espera, espera, tiempo muerto, ¿ha dicho _Rin? _Como leches sabe el eso si ni si quera se lo dije a la enfermera. Al darme cuenta de ese pequeño detalle levante la cabeza sorprendida. El me miraba con ojos llenos de cariño, otra cosa que me sorprendió bastante. Algo también percibí fue que sus ojos eran azules, no rojos como los había percibido la noche anterior.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- dije extrañada. Una sonrisa ilumino el rostro del chico.

-¿Entonces eres Rin?- no me llamo Isidora, y vengo de Yuppy-landia; solo te estaba tomando el pelo, pues claro que me llamo Rin, si no, no te preguntaría como sabes mi nombre. Será un vampiro, pero no es muy rápido. Asentí levemente ante su pregunta, será mejor no vacilarlo, según había leído en la biblioteca de los licántropos, los vampiros tienen muy mala leche.

No se muy bien como pero lo siguiente que sentí era que el me había cargado en brazos, y antes de que pudiera articular palabra, salio disparado de la habitación, a una velocidad inhumana. No sabía que los vampiros tuvieran esa habilidad y eso que me había artado de libros de seres mitológicos.

Por alguna extraña e inquietante razón, no me sentía asustado, es mas, me sentí a gusto en sus brazos.

Podía ver como cruzábamos y montos de pasillos, y habitaciones, hasta que al fin se paro en lo que parecía ser la sala principal. Me poso en el suelo con suma delicadeza, como si temiera que me rompiera. Me miro a los ojos y me sonrío.

-No te muevas de aquí hasta que yo vuelva- me advirtió antes de desapareces a la misma velocidad a la que me había traído.

``_No te muevas de aquí_ ya claro, esperemos al vampiro rubio, a que vuelva con toda la tropa para que me devore, claro y yo me chupo el dedo y lo voy a esperar. Hay que ser cateto. Ahora mismo me voy de aquí.

Con sumo cuidado para no hacerme daño, me levante del suelo y comencé a caminar, muy lentamente, todavía me dolían las piernas. La verdad es que lo camine ni medio metro, y ya volvía a estar en el suelo.

-Porras- como no podía correr, ni menos caminar, me arrastré por el suelo, no era muy cómodo ni relajante, pero una cosa estaba clara, el suelo iba a quedar reluciente.

Tras unos quince minutos de arrastramiento intensivo, llegue a un patio trasero. Era muy bonito. Todo estaba rodeado de césped muy cuidado, árboles gigantes, y al estar en primavera, algunos de ellos tenían frutos y flores, cientos de flores de todos los colores adornaban la hierba, había desde amapolas hasta rosas, pasando por claveles. Había que admitirlo, era precioso.

Conseguí arrastrarme hasta un banco de piedra que había entre dos árboles los cuales se unían en había la mitad de tronco, y subían unos cuantos metros entrelazados entre ellos.

Me senté en el banco y observe tranquilamente el paisaje, era muy relajante.

-Precioso, ¿verdad?- una voz me hablo a mis espaldas sobresaltándome hasta el punto de echarme de gritar. Pero el individuo fue mas rápido y me tapo la boca.- Hey, hey… tranquila, no voy a hacerte daño- pude comprobar entonces que se trataba del vampiro rubio. No se porque, pero al darme cuenta de ello, me relaje es sus brazos.-Ven- me dijo, y antes de que pudiera decir nada, me copio en brazos (otra vez) y hecho a correr (otra vez). Me llevo a la sala en la que nos encontrábamos anteriormente, solo que esta vez había otras personas. Dos para ser más exactos, una mujer y un hombre. De aproximadamente 35 años, ambos eran muy parecidos, rubios, de ojos ámbares. Al vernos en la misma sala que ellos, una sonrisa se asomo por su rostro. La primera en hablar fue la mujer.

-¿Así que eres Rin?- que alguien me explique como es que todo el mundo aquí me conoce. Esto esta empezando a asustarme. Me limite a asentir con la cabeza lentamente. La mujer al ver mi reacción amplio su sonrisa y me abrazo. No me atreví a mover un músculo por miedo a que me mordiese. Según había leído los vampiros eran muy impulsivos. Sentí oto par de brazos rodearme, seguramente el hombre.

-Llevamos mucho tiempo esperándote- luego tendría que pedirle una explicación al rubio.

Al soltarme, ambos se volvieron hacia él.

-Bien…- comenzó diciendo la rubia-… toda tuya Len.- ¿Hola? ¿Me he perdido algo? ¿¡Qué! ''toda suya''. Oh dios mío, me van a devorar, socorro.

Puse cara de pánico al escuchar eso. Cosa que al parecer no paso desapercibida por el rubio, que al parecer se llama _Len_, ya que me miro de forma interrogante para luego abrir los ojos como platos.

-Gracias señores Kagame- dijo sin despegar su mirada de mi- ahora si nos disculpan voy a enseñarle a Rin el castillo.- Genial un tour turístico antes de palmarla, muy considerado por su parte.

Yo, que ya me había resignado a morir, me deje llevar mientras el chico me cogía del brazo y me sacaba de esa sala, dejando a los otros vampiros un tanto sorprendidos. Me llevo por medio palacio arrastras, ya que seguía sin poder andar bien, hasta que llegamos de nuevo al mismo jardín de antes. Me sentó en el banco de piedra y se arrodillo delante de mí mirándome directamente a los ojos. No se en que momento paso, pero ya me encontraba perdida en ese par de zafiros.

-¿Enserio piensas que voy a morderte?- con esas seis palabras reaccione, pero no me moví- teniendo en cuenta que te has puesto mas pálida que un hueso, creo que es que si.-suspiro pasándose una mano por el pelo, mientras que con la otra se mantenía sujeto al suelo para no caerse.- Haber como te lo explico, no te voy a morder.- me relaje un poco, pero aun seguía tensa.- no voy a morderte, no a devorarte, ni a beber tu sangre ni a comerte con patatas fritas.- reí levemente ante eso ultimo. Al ver eso al chico se le inundaron las pupilas y me sonrío calidamente. De pronto me sentí más segura.- seguro que tienes un montón de preguntas, intentare responderte a todas.- no vacile ni un momento.

-¿Quién eres?-

-Len Kagamine, pero llámame Len.-

-Muy bien, _Len_ , ¿Eres un vampiro?-

-si-

-¿Dónde estoy?-

-En nuestra casa-

-Mas concretamente-

-En el castillo de los vampiros- esto parecía el un dos tres…

-Más concretamente…-

-En Japón- chachi, al menos no estaba en África.

-¿Qué hago aquí y por que todo el mundo me conoce?-

-Perteneces aquí y eres famosa ya que me he paso media vida buscándote.-

-¿Cómo es qu…?- hay me di cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.-¿¡Qué!¿Buscándome? ¿Qué pertenezco aquí?

-Creo que tengo que explicarlo mejor-

-Creo que si.

-Bueno…-se acomodó mejor en el asiento-… hace dieciséis años, naciste-

-¡No fastidies!- dije con notable sarcasmo. El simplemente puso los ojos en blanco y continuo hablando.

-Naciste aquí- el corazón se detuvo- esos señores de hace un momento, son tus padres.- Lamentablemente, cuando te concibieron estábamos en época de guerra con los licántropos y en una de las batallas, te secuestraron.-

-¿Por qué querrían secuestrarme?-

-Para chantajearnos y conseguir que nos fuéramos de _''su'' _tierra- estaba mas que sorprendida, estupefacta. Dell y los demás, ¿me habían utilizado?- Y lo consiguieron- volví mi mirada hacia el, mantenía su mirada fija en algún punto indefinido mientras hablaba.- no nos podíamos arriesgarnos a perderte, por lo que nos fuimos por cuatro años. Luego algunos de nosotros volvimos para recuperarte, y te encontramos. En aquella casa- lo recordaba perfectamente- estábamos tan cerca…-soltó un suspiro- pero te volvimos a perder. Estuvimos otro año y medio buscándote, luego los demás dejaron la búsqueda, pero yo no podía dejarlo, estuve doce años buscándote…-volvió su mirada hacia mí, con una calida sonrisa que casi hace que me funda- hasta te encontré ayer, en ese callejón mugriento, claro que no sabia que eras tu hasta que el chucho ese te llamo por tu nombre.- derepente me di cuenta de un detalle.

-¿Qué paso con Dell?- lo mire con horror.

-No lo maté si eso es lo que piensas- solté el aire contenido- nada más que te llamo que te cargue a mi espalda y salí por patas, estaba demasiado emocionada para ponerme a pelear.-

-Pero, si sin padres son unos vampiros, eso significa que yo soy…-

-…una vampiresa.- concluyo.

-pero eso es imposible; no tengo colmillos, nunca he bebido sangre y tampoco tengo muchas ganas, no tengo ''súper-velocidad''- río ante eso ultimo- no puedo ser una vampiresa.

-Eso es por que te has criado entre licántropos y humanos, quienes han controlado tus impulsos-

-¿Es eso posible?- rodó sus ojos.

-Te demostrare que estoy en lo cierto.- saco una navaja de un bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros y se lo puso al cuello.

-¿¡Que hac…!- no me dio tiempo a terminar la frase, ya que apretó levemente el cuchillo levemente provocando un leve corte en su cuello, no muy profundo , pero lo suficiente para provocar que hilo de sangre cayera a lo largo de su cuello. Al verlo, todo mi cuerpo vibro. Un impulso sobre-humano, me impulsaba hacia la sangre, intente controlarme, pero fue inútil. Note como crecían lentamente, produciéndome un leve dolor, me fui acercando pausadamente hacia la herida, y con la lengua la recorrí de arriba abajo, noté como Len se estremecía ante este contacto. Su sangre sabia deliciosa, era dulce, como un acaramelo en la punta de mi lengua. Sin poder controlarme un momento mas, hundí mis colmillos en su cuello, y succione con fuerza la sangre, fue como beber un refresco, solo que mucho mas dulce y satisfactorio. Note como Len me pasaba los brazos por la cintura y me atraía mas a el.- Tranquila, no tan rápido- me susurro, calmándome un poco- me vas a dejar seco- poco a poco fui disminuyendo la intensidad, hasta que me separe totalmente de el. Me puso enfrente suyo, aun sin soltarme, y me sentó sobre las rodillas.-¿Me crees ahora?- me pregunto.

-¿Puedo hacer una llamada?-

-¿Qué?- pregunto confuso

-¿Qué si puedo llamar a alguien?- volví a repetir, estaba totalmente seria, sin una emoción en mi cara.

-Claro- respondió al fin, una de sus manos se dirigió al bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y de este saco un móvil, el cual me entrego.

-Gracias- me levante de sus rodillas y me aleje un poco de él, lo suficiente como para que no me escuchara y marque un número que me sabía muy bien.

**Dell POV**

-¿Cómo que no sabéis nada?- Ladre a uno de mis compañeros.

-L-lo s-siento Dell, p-pero es imposible localizarla, no tiene móvil y con un trozo de tela no podemos hacer nada.- Antes de que pudiera reclamar nada, mi móvil sonó, le lance una mirada a Gumo, diciéndole que esto no había terminado y salí a la terraza.

-Diga- conteste de mala gana.

-Dell…- reconocería esa dulce voz en cualquier sitio.

-¡Rin! ¿Eres tu?, ¿Dónde estas? ¿Estas bien? ¿Te han hecho algo?...-

-Si Dell soy yo…-su voz era totalmente neutra, lo cual me asusto- no se donde estoy, pero estoy bien.-

-Menos mal, yo…- no me dejo terminar.

-Te llamo para preguntarte una cosa.-

-¿El que?- me estaba poniendo muy nervioso.

-Quiero me que me respondas sinceramente-

-Claro- al otro lado de la línea se hizo el silencio durante unos momentos, en los que creí que me moriría.

-¿Es cierto que soy una vampiresa?- con esas simples palabras me desplome, que iba a hacer, no podía seguir mintiendo a Rin, pero tampoco quería perderla, pero si seguía con esta farsa, la perdería igualmente.

-Si-

- ¿Es también cierto que me secuestrasteis cuando tenia apenas un año de vida?- al final de esa frase, su voz se quebró.

-Si- confesé- pero Rin…-

-Gracias, era todo lo que quería saber- lo siguiente que se escucho al otro lado, fue un pitido.

Demonios, la había perdido, sabia que no era buena idea, y ni siquiera se donde esta. Además de que desde el teléfono desde el que llamo es un número oculto. ¿Y ahora que iba a hacer? Me limite a pegar puñetazos al césped para expulsar toda mi ira, hasta que se me ocurrió algo. Como una bombilla se ilumino mi cabeza. ¡Ya está! Como no se me había ocurrido antes.

Volví adentro corriendo para analizar mi plan a fondo. Tranquila Rin pronto estarás en casa.

**END CHAPTER 2**

PORFIN. Acabé. Pfff..., costo trabajo, pero lo logre, después de varios meses trabajando, lo conseguí. Gracias a todos por vuestros review, han sido de gran ayuda para acabar el fic, y gracias otra vez a Shinita, me has ayudado mucho. =W=

Gracias a todos por leer y si os ha gustado o tenéis alguna sugerencia para el fic, no dudéis en dejarme un review.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, titulado: _''conociéndote. '' _

Hasta la próxima

Rin kag02


End file.
